Who Will Take it All :REWRITE
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: This is the same story as the original I posted, but I am going through and updating it! I have added a little more description to the characters and made more of the scenes so they flow better! Enjoy!
1. Keeping Up is Hard

Hey everybody! I'm back and I am updating this story. I will be going through each chapter and rewriting parts to make it flow and sound better. This does mean that when I am done with this project that the sequel will be back on track. I will be keeping the original story up until the whole update is completed and then I will take that story down! I will also add in character backgrounds and info starting at the end of this chapter (I will do about 2 per chapter). I do own Aribella, Konstantine, Noella, Trisha, Hotaru, Gina, Serena, and Ryelle. This is how the Seigaku's lives were changed by this team and their determination. Not each one will have a pair, at first. You have to keep reading to find out. Thank you to everyone who has read this story to make it as popular as it is!

**Keeping Up Is Hard**

The hot day was wearing on them all. Aribella, the captain, had a tough time getting over how her team accomplished what they did. She saw her team take the top slot with all wins. They were all from different backgrounds. She was English and the others were Japanese, Italian, or American. One would think that language would be a problem amongst the girls, yet, language was not the problem. It was where to place them in the matches themselves.

"That's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early for our run. Don't be late. We are going to train harder for our next match!" Aribella said looking at her team out of breath from the harsh practice.

"Ari, what are we going to run tomorrow. We have gone, practically, everywhere that we could around here," Konstantine said with her heavy Italian accent.

"I'm going to figure that out tonight. See you tomorrow!" Aribella ran towards the exit of the school. _Where are we to run? This is impossible to figure out. I have done everything for them and they still come back 110 than what I expected. This is just what I needed to see from them. Just a little bit more and they are done with my training._She thought.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was running and found that she was at a local school. She looked at it and decided to go onto the school grounds. She was the first one of her family to go to school in Japan, so her parents sent her to a school that was better for people transitioning to Japanese. Firsca was that school. It was mainly girls, although there were some guys there, just not as many. There, she met her team her first year there. Tennis was one thing that they all had in common, and it made them a family.

She was walking on the grounds and came upon the tennis courts. She smirked and decided to watch a match going on. She was impressed by the strength of the guys. Aribella wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

"Just watch where you are going. You aren't a student here, you should leave the grounds. I know the National Tournament just ended for us, but that doesn't mean people are trying to get the upper hand on us now," the person said sternly

Aribella stood there and realized who it was. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku. She had read about them in her tennis magazine. She somewhat heard what he said to her, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that. I didn't hear everything over my music"

Those around went quiet. She spoke to him in a tone that many would never dare to speak around him. Her eyes scanned the scene and knew she made a mistake.

"Leave," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I could have guessed that already. Well, see ya later!" Aribella said leaving. _So this is the famous Tezuka and Seigaku. Well, this will be interesting. At least I have my route for tomorrow for the girls._

THE NEXT DAY

"Keep up with me!" Aribella said running ahead of her team.

"Right on your tail girl!" Said Konstantine, the next best compared to her. Her serve and returns are not to be messed with.

"Come on, I'm not even at my fastest pace and this is tiring you out!"

She didn't realize it, but she ran into the Seigakus running again around the town.

"Shit! Girls, split up and go around them, we need to keep pace. Konstantine, take half. Other half follows me," Aribella yelled.

The girls split into two groups. Each group was on one side of the Seigakus, and creeping up on them. They took the boys by surprise by them running right next to them.

"Ahh, they are on both sides of us!" Eiji said.

"Just ignore them they won't be of any problem because they are a lower rank team," Ryoma said.

"What did that little dwarf say about us? Ari! Tell them off," one of the girls said with her blond hair beating her back.

"Ryelle! You need to focus on what's ahead. When we get back to campus, you will be having a match against me to keep you singles spot on the team."Aribella said.

The girls and Seigaku stopped when they ran into the girls team. Ryelle had a shocked look on her face along with some of the other members of the team. Momo and Eiji also had shocked looks on their face at their captain's comments.

Aribella walked up to Tezuka and formally introduced herself, "I'm Aribella, Captain of the Firsca Girls Tennis Team."

-Character Bios-

Aribella- The captain of the Firsca Girls Tennis Team. She came from England when she was little and has lived in Japan since then. Her leadership style can be compared to Tezuka or Sanada, but deep down she does care for her girls and only wants the best for them. She is known as the best in her school, as well as one of the best in the nation. Her goal is to become a professional player by the age of 16.

- 3rd year  
-Nationality: English  
- Right-handed  
- Brown Hair  
- Green eyes  
- Height- 5'1''

Konstantine- Sitting as the Vice-Captain of the Tennis Team, she is undoubtedly the second best player on the team after Aribella. While she differs in her leadership style from Aribella, she respects her captain and helps push the team to be winners. Her family is from Italy and at times when she gets angry, she will start going off on rants in Italian, prompting people to look at her strangely.

-3rd year  
- Nationality: Italian  
- Right-handed  
- Dark Brown Hair  
- Hazel eyes  
- 5'4"


	2. The Challenge

**Since I am just updating the chapters, this will come out much faster than most of the things that I have written in the past. Keep reading and I might just pick back up the sequel to this story!**

**The Challenge**

Ryelle stood at the net looking in the green eyes of her captain. She was the third best on the team and she couldn't bear the fact that she would lose again. If she lost, then she would have to give up her Singles 3 spot. She never played anything other than that since she started at Firsca. Ryelle wanted to show that she could play tennis as well as she said she did. Her mind was racing over the fact that she let her temper get in the way of her playing. She never lets that happen.

"Ari, sorry, I lost my temper. Please forgive me for what I had done," Ryelle said bowing her head knowing that this apology wasn't gonna cut it against her friend..

"Go back and serve to me already. You need to use all force to win this because I will not go easy on you for what you did. You have been on this team for two years and you know better than to do that when we are training," Aribella said through her teeth. She was mad beyond belief. Her team wasn't following what she wanted them to do.

Ryelle served the ball with as much power as she could, but Aribella quickly aced it back to her.

"Game and match to Aribella. 6-0," Konstantine said.

The bell rang for the students to head to their classes. Ryelle, on the other hand, didn't move. She felt like someone had cemented her feet to the floor and there was nothing she could do about it. She had lost her Singles spot on the team, but was her spot as a regular threatened as well? Ryelle heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned her head to meet the face of her captain.

"You win some, you lose some. You are a fantastic player, Rye, but you have to learn to control your temper. I know rivals to us make you lash out like that, but you have to be the model for the younger players now. If they see you acting like that, then it gives them further confirmation to act the same way. Don't worry about your spot as a regular. It is safe, you might just have to play doubles for a few matches," Aribella said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, you really handled those Seigakus good. Show then the real power of our team!" Ryelle exclaimed.

"That was nothing out of the ordinary. They already knew who I was from last night."

"What do you mean by last night?"

"When I went running I ran into them."

Ryelle knew what happened next, but she asked anyways, "Let me guess, you took out your earphone after their captain was done talking to you."

"Know me all too well."

The two girls caught up to Konstantine, Noella, and Trisha. They were the five seniors of the squad. They knew how things were to be and wanted to keep it the way it was going. Many thought that this school would never work for the fact that there would be too many nationalities trying to learn about one thing, but something happened that caused them to see otherwise. Sports and other outlets helped the students bond and get over their language barriers and they all came to a conclusion about how a school like this would be a positive thing.

"See ya later," Aribella said to the four girls. Her room just had to be different from the others. She just wanted to talk about the meeting this morning they had with the boys.

LUNCH

Aribella sat down with her team and they wanted to talk about what happened the day before when she first met the Seigaku Regulars. She just told them that she ran into them and that was that.

"Look, they are nice and all, but I swear they need a reality check," Aribella said.

Konstantine notices little buds in her Captain's ears, "Aribella, would you stop listening to music for one moment while we are trying to talk. I know you have a set playlist and you listen to music when you are thinking of a new idea."

"Partially right, and you messed me up. I was in the flow of my one song, but I can stop for this matter."

The other girls looked at her wondering if she felt okay. Aribella never willingly let up her music.

"So do you think that they are all they are cracked up to be?" Noella asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to say yes, but I want to know for sure," she said taking a bite of her lunch.

"They seemed surprised that we were actually a decent team that trained," Trischa said.

"Well, they are a nationally ranked team and we were keeping up with them. It is only natural that they would be surprised that girls were keeping up with them. I say that we let tonight's practice go. I have work to do at home," Aribella said.

"Right, do you want me to handle it?" Konstantine said.

"No I need to work with the team as well. Just let it go for today."

AFTER SCHOOL WALKING HOME

Aribella walked the same path that she did the day before. She noticed the face of Tezuka staring at her.

"What do you want?" Aribella asked.

"Why aren't you practicing?" He asked back.

"I decided to cancel practice for today. I need to think of a strategy for our first match," Aribella replied.

"You can actually hear me."

"What? I missed that. Guitar solo came up."

"Leave," he said sternly.

"Man, I just always listen to music. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as Momo gets the point from Fuji over there."

"Point to Momo. 30-40!" Oishi yelled.

"Told ya," Aribella said.

Those around looked shocked to see that she could predict something like that. She smiled and walked back to her house. Something told her that this would not be the last of her meeting the Seigaku Regulars in strange circumstances.

-Character Bios-

Ryelle- After befriending Aribella her first year, she joined the tennis team and is often noted at the underrated powerhouse. She does have a little bit of a temper, but it comes out of her deep love for her friends and teammates.

-Firsca, 3rd year  
- Nationality: American  
-Left-Handed  
-Blonde hair  
-Blue eyes  
-5'4"

Trisha- Is often quiet and is seen as one of the best doubles players at Firsca. She doesn't mind the Aribella, Konstantine and Ryelle take the lead on things most of the time. She is typically the one that has to translate what Konstantine says when she starts speaking in Italian.

-Firsca, 3rd Year  
-Nationality: Italian  
-Right-Handed  
- Brown Hair  
-Brown eyes  
- 5'6"


End file.
